


Potter's Perfection

by BakaMondai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaMondai/pseuds/BakaMondai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut for Draco and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter's Perfection

Draco ran his tongue across the large cock hanging in front of him. His mouth watered desperately at the sight of the massive prick and he had to physically stop himself from sucking the head into his mouth. He honestly couldn’t help it if Potter had the mostly perfect cock he had ever seen.

And Draco Malfoy had had his fair share of cock. Still, right now he was particularly focused on Potter’s.

Running his fingers over the flexing thigh muscles, Draco took a deep breath before swallowing the man to the root, gagging deeply on him. Potter threw his head back, moaning at the feeling of Draco sucking him. He had his hands clenching wildly against his bindings and was desperately shoving himself as deep as possible into Draco's intoxicatingly warm mouth.

Draco could barely breathe around his stuffed mouth, yet he hummed happily around his prize for a few moments. Finally, he managed to pull himself back as he felt Potter nearing his orgasm. He peered down at the panting man whose thighs had tightened more and more as he neared his release.

Draco couldn’t have that. Smirking, he stood up and peered down at his tightly bound captive. Potter looked absolutely delicious spread eagle, his cock red and straining and covered completely in saliva, his asshole winking up at him.

“Can’t have that, Potter.” Draco stated smugly as he rose from his place in between the man’s legs. He turned to the drawer where he kept their toys and began rummaging about for a few silent moments, disrupted only by labored breathing.

The next thing Harry knew a restrictive cock ring fastened itself around him, making him nearly delirious with frustration. He wanted to come. He needed to come. And it seemed that Malfoy wasn’t in a particularly generous mood today. That meant he would probably be reduced to a quivering begging mess by the end of this, but as Malfoy resumed his ministrations, Harry found that he was caring less and less about that and more and more about the painful need inside of him.

And then Draco began slicking his hole.

Harry had never gotten used to the way Malfoy’s cock filled him, to the way it stretches his ass and made him moan. And though Harry was absolutely desperate for Draco to fuck him deeper and harder until he came there was always that moment when he felt that Malfoy’s prick was simply too much. That it was too big. That perhaps one day it wouldn't fit  

And then that moment would pass and Draco would be as close to him as he could physically get, ready and often willing to fuck his right ass through the mattress. 

Draco had barely given Harry a second to adjust as he ficked ruthlessly into the moaning man beneath him. He was always so tight around his cock, always so hot and perfect.

Draco came first, his cock pulsing streams of come up Potter’s arse until Draco pulled himself from the thoroughly abused hole. Without even thinking about it, he wandlessly summoned a nice bulbous butt plug, lubricated it, and pushed it firmly up the other man’s arse giving him a firm spank.

It was only then that the cock ring would come off, that Draco would once again wrap his pretty pink lips around that perfect cock belonging to one Harry Potter, and bring his boyfriend to yet another mind shattering orgasm. 


End file.
